when it hurts to remember
by Miss Wong
Summary: "¿Qué soy... para ti?" — Los ojos de Eren parecen suplicarle, se entrecierran con tristeza y algo más que sabe a esperanza. Y eso es nuevo, y quizás su respuesta también lo sea, y si tan solo Mikasa dijera las palabras que él está pensando entonces podría hacer algo. Eren podría pelear de nuevo, si tan solo Mikasa se lo pidiera. Eremika. Situado en capítulo 123. One-shot.


**«when it hurts to remember»**

Todo de Hajime Isayama.

**Summary:**  
Los ojos de Eren parecen suplicarle, se entrecierran con tristeza y algo más que sabe a esperanza. Y eso es nuevo, y quizás su respuesta también lo sea, y si tan solo Mikasa dijera las palabras que él está pensando entonces podría hacer algo. Eren podría pelear de nuevo, si tan solo Mikasa se lo pidiera.

* * *

**#notasquetodosaman(?):** El último eremika que escribí fue en 2016, quiero llorar (?). Hace mucho que no sigo el manga y aunque quiero retomarlo en algún momento, por ahora solo me conformo con spoilearme y pedirle a mis amigos que me expliquen cosas porque no entiendo náh. El punto es que ésta nueva escena en el capítulo 123 me destruyó y pisoteó como a una cucaracha y lo único que quiero hacer es pensar en eremika de nuevo y en 3732467234 de formas posibles (o poco posibles) de que sean canon y tengan un final feliz aunque sea a medias :''((((((((( -sad pepe face-

anyways, ESTO ES PARA BRAN MI CHINGU SENPAI como un salseo de adelanto de los otros fics de kny que le voy a escribir (?) :c gracias por continuar alimentando mi dolor y fangirlear conmigo cuando nadie más lo hace i luv u ERES MI AMIGO FIEL turururu

... & dejen un review.. si quieren (?)

* * *

**—o—**

A veces, Eren extraña la incertidumbre.

En el pasado, cada atardecer solía ser diferente. El aire cargaba consigo un aroma distinto cada mañana e incluso las estrellas parecían cambiar de lugar durante la noche. Solía observarlas, cuando ser joven era un lujo que nunca atesoró y cada día se sentía diferente, jurando que algo extraño sucedía en el cielo porque no podía ser posible que cada punto brillante en el firmamento luciera distinto cada noche, se supone que las estrellas no deberían hacer eso, las constelaciones no cambiarían su curso incluso por los ojos de un niño pero, a veces, parecía que lo hacían.

Tal vez su hambre por un cambio construyó una anticipación en su interior, la expectativa de despertar un día para encontrar que los titanes ya se habían marchado, que las murallas nunca estuvieron ahí desde el principio, que el océano era un placer en el cual podían sumergirse libremente siempre que quisieran, que el futuro significaba mucho más de lo que es ahora.

A veces, Eren extraña la incertidumbre, porque no ha vuelto a sentirse así durante un largo tiempo.

Cada atardecer es el mismo, la brisa y la libertad ya no tienen un aroma en particular y el cielo no es nada más que un oscuro vacío repleto de nada. Las estrellas no brillan, de hecho, Eren ni siquiera puede verlas ya; pues no hay nada nuevo que observar, nada nuevo que esperar. Cada conversación fluye de la misma manera, el guión ya fue escrito, palabras que conoce de memoria y que significan nada en lo absoluto, casi como ser forzado a repetir una obra de teatro una, y otra, y otra vez. Cuando las personas le hablan él ni siquiera puede oírlas, porque ya no hay nada nuevo que decir, así que simplemente asiente con su cabeza y les otorga la atención, y otro día acaba de la misma forma en la que comenzó.

Pero ese día...

Algo se siente diferente ese día, y Eren no logra comprender qué es. No es el viento, eso es seguro, o el sonido de las olas chocando a lo lejos en el océano. No, no es eso.

—Oh —murmura una voz suavemente, cálida como la brisa de verano—. Sí, muchas gracias.

Mikasa permanece frente al mercado, sus ojos brillando con ímpetu y su mano sosteniendo un cono de helado de vainilla, luciendo más joven que nunca. Sus labios prueban el postre con cautela y su cuerpo da un pequeño sobresalto por culpa del sabor, genuinamente sorprendida de que fuera tan frío. Sus ojos miran alrededor, imitando la forma en que otras personas disfrutan de su helado con evidente experiencia. Mikasa sonríe con fascinación.

Pero la muchacha es completamente inconsciente de los ojos de Eren sobre ella desde la poca distancia que los separa, manteniéndola bajo su radar. Sus labios se parten lentamente, respirando tan suavemente como le es posible, y la brisa revoloteando su cabello logra que su cuerpo tiemble de pies a cabeza. A pesar de toda la oscuridad que han tenido que enfrentar, todas las batallas perdidas, todos los horrores de los cuales sus ojos fueron testigos, la mirada de Mikasa aún conserva la misma inocencia que guardaba el día en que la conoció, tirada en un suelo roto con sus manos atadas por detrás de su espalda y cubierta en una sangre que no le pertenecía.

Las estrellas no cambian por la noche, incluso cuando Eren creía que sí y las apuntaba con su dedo, exclamando un entusiasmado _¡hey, Mikasa, mira! Esa estrella no estaba allí anoche_ y Mikasa arqueaba las cejas en sorpresa, dándole la razón._ Es verdad._

A pesar de todas las tonterías que salían de su boca, ella siempre le creía. Mikasa siempre creía en él, incluso cuando le fallaba.

Los ojos de Eren arden inevitablemente y parpadea para apartar su vista de ella, ligeramente sorprendido cuando algo peligroso pulsa dentro de su pecho. Bueno, eso _sí_ que es nuevo. Eren toma una bocanada de aire, intentando concentrarse en algo más, algo monótono, como la forma en la que el sol se oculta en el horizonte detrás de los barcos de carga, pero incluso eso luce un poco diferente hoy.

—Eren —su voz rompe las barreras de su mente, haciéndole sentir nervioso de pronto. Mikasa se acerca a él con el cono de helado en su mano y Eren pretende no haberla estado observando durante tres minutos seguidos—. Come un poco tú también.

Eren traga saliva, pero siente que está tragando arena.

—Helado, huh —dice, y se arrepiente de inmediato, mordiendo su lengua. Un suspiro patético escapa de sus labios.

El rostro de Mikasa se ilumina de sorpresa.

—¿Ya sabías acerca de esto?

Los labios de Eren se curvan en una amarga sonrisa. Sabía mucho más que simplemente eso.

—Solo lo conocía por las memorias de mi padre —responde, tomando el cono. Sus dedos se rozan ligeramente por un momento y el contacto de su piel contra la suya se siente como algo nuevo, incluso cuando ya ha sostenido su mano multitud de veces en el pasado. Eren lo ignora, observando el postre—. Los Eldianos de los ghettos raramente suelen comer esto. Incluso cuando... el mundo exterior es tan vasto.

Su falsa sonrisa se desvanece y la emoción en el rostro de Mikasa desaparece, y todo lo que queda es preocupación.

**—o—**

El niño del mercado le sonríe desde lo lejos, sus ojos brillando con entusiasmo mientras agita su mano en el aire a forma de saludo. Eren mantiene su respiración, sin intenciones de querer recordar lo que se sentía ser un niño, o la persona que solía ser, pero ese antiguo sentimiento vuelve a emerger dentro de él como un estúpido, _estúpido_ impulso del que no quiere hacerse cargo, porque el cambio es imposible y el futuro inevitable, y pensar demasiado en ello no le hace bien en lo absoluto. Eren aprendió eso con el tiempo. Solía pensar demasiado las cosas y eso solo le trajo multitud de problemas.

Pero hoy se siente diferente, cada segundo un poco más mientras el tiempo sigue pasando, y Eren se odia a sí mismo por pensar que quizás, y solo quizás, algo puede cambiar. Quizás hay algo que él pueda hacer, algo que aun no ha visto, algo que pueda provocar en él un sentimiento honesto por primera vez en años.

De pronto, siente una lágrima caer por su mejilla.

_Eso_ también es nuevo.

—Eren.

Sus ojos se cierran lentamente, y su voz tensa cada músculo de su quebrantado cuerpo.

—¿A caso no sabes que eres el objetivo principal del enemigo? Todos te han estado buscando.

Su brazo rápidamente se mueve para secar su mejilla, llevándose la lágrima consigo, y nota la forma en la que Mikasa cae en un silencio profundo, notando que algo no está bien. Se acerca lo suficiente para estar a su lado.

—¿Ése es el niño del mercado? ¿A caso sucedió algo?

La vista de Eren se inclina.

—Nada aún.

—¿Qué...? ¿A qué te refieres? Esto es... —Mikasa calla repentinamente, dándose cuenta—. Aquí es donde aquellos que perdieron sus casas por la guerra vienen a vivir. Igual que nosotros.

Eren asiente con la cabeza, sus manos escondidas en sus bolsillos.

—Un día nuestras vidas normales terminaron, y nos robaron todo —Eren observa a las personas, la sonrisa del niño, la paciencia del anciano. Casi puede verlo. Su hogar, su familia, todas las personas que murieron por él, sus amigos, Armin... y Mikasa—. Nuestra libertad... nos la robaron.

Todo se ha ido, hasta que Eren parpadea, perplejo, y se da cuenta que Mikasa aún sigue ahí. De todas las cosas que perdió durante éstos largos años, ella permanece intocable a su lado. Mikasa no es su familia, no lo es. No es su hermana, ni su madre, _nada_ en lo absoluto. _Familia_ solo era una excusa, una bonita palabra para justificar el hecho de que aún continuaban juntos cuando nada más excepto un trágico pasado los unía; una bufanda que ella ni siquiera usa ya. Pero solía hacerlo, y ésta es la primera vez que Eren se encuentra a sí mismo preguntándose por qué. Y eso... eso también es nuevo.

¿Por qué ella aún seguía aquí?

Él cree saberlo, quizás lo hace, por primera vez, incluso cuando no es algo que ha visto en el futuro. Desea preguntarle y quizás su respuesta será nueva también. Quizás dirá algo diferente, algo que nunca ha escuchado antes, algo que pueda hacerle cambiar de opinión por completo. Cada día es el mismo, el futuro ya fue escrito, pero qué tal si... qué tal si hay algo más...

—Mikasa —sus labios murmuran, y ella lo observa atentamente. Eren toma una gran bocanada de aire, intentando cobrar un poco de valor—. Por qué tú... ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

Hay una pausa, y el cuerpo de Mikasa logra tensarse furiosamente. Sus cejas tiemblan con algo que luce demasiado al profundo terror.

—¿H-Huh?

Eren suelta un suspiro, volteándose para verla fijamente, deseando una respuesta honesta porque ésta podría ser probablemente la pregunta más honesta de su vida.

—¿Es porque te salvé cuando eras una niña o...? —durante un instante Eren refrena sus palabras, tragando incómodamente, y por un momento desea decir algo distinto. La palabra _familia_... la detesta. Eren está intentando ser honesto y la palabra _familia_ no es honestidad, es una mentira. Pero los ojos de Mikasa se ahogan de miedo, sus mejillas profundamente sonrojadas y sus labios temblando, y Eren los observa brevemente antes de mirarla de nuevo a los ojos y rendirse. Quiere ser honesto, no despiadado, así que termina usando la maldita palabra de todas formas—. ¿O es porque somos familia?

Mikasa tiembla y su rostro es una mezcla de palabras sin decir y sentimientos que creyó nunca volvería a enfrentar de nuevo. Incluso si permanece en silencio, su rostro la delata demasiado y Eren se siente agradecido de que al menos su rostro sea lo suficientemente expresivo.

Eren da un paso gigante, se lanza por completo.

—Qué... —hace una pausa, titubeando—. ¿Qué soy para ti?

Los ojos de Eren parecen suplicarle, se entrecierran con tristeza y algo más que sabe a esperanza. Y eso es nuevo, y quizás su respuesta también lo sea, y si tan solo Mikasa dijera las palabras que él está pensando entonces podría hacer algo, sabe que puede hacerlo, el niño dentro de él está floreciendo como un titán desesperado por escapar. Si ella lo dice, entonces Eren podrá enfrentarse al destino con algo más que simplemente rendición, incluso podría volver a ser aquél bastado suicida de antaño y patear al destino en el trasero, y _pelear_. Pelear.

Eren podría pelear de nuevo, si tan solo Mikasa se lo pidiera.

Pero sus labios permanecen paralizados, está temblando, y Eren espera que su expresión sea más que suficiente para que Mikasa tome valor y pelee también. Sus ojos y su pecho le ruegan a la vez,_ por favor, por favor..._

—Y-Yo... —tartamudea, envuelta en miedo.

_Por favor, no digas familia, no lo digas, por favor..._

—Tú eres... —la respiración de Eren se vuelve errática y está intentando controlarlo, y quizás lo está haciendo demasiado bien porque cuando Mikasa finalmente le responde, sus palabras lo ahogan por completo—. E-Eres familia.

Familia.

_Familia_.

Eso, definitivamente, no es nuevo.

Eren traga firmemente y el anciano aparece frente a ellos sosteniendo una bandeja con humeantes tazas de té y palabras sin sentido. Eren mira las tazas, su rostro perdiendo toda emoción y tratando de ocultar sus ojos ardientes de Mikasa.

—¿Huh?

—Parece cómo si quisiera hacernos sentir bienvenidos —murmura demasiado bajo, y Mikasa nota el cambio repentino.

_"¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO, EREN!"_ Jean grita desde lo lejos, seguido de Connie._ "¡¿Acaso eres idiota?!"_

Eren suspira pesadamente, apartando la mirada y ligeramente irritado.

—Justo a tiempo —se queja.

Mikasa lo mira, insegura.

—¿Huh?

Eren no responde, y poco a poco se reúnen con los demás. Beben, y comen, y ríen, y para Eren todo vuelve a sentirse monótono otra vez. Las charlas, los sonidos, los aromas, incluso el sabor de su bebida lo hace sentir lo suficientemente cansado y estúpido como para querer dormir y olvidarse de todo lo que sucedió ese día. Poco a poco el murmullo de la habitación se transforma en silencio, algunos de ellos duermen, otros están vomitando sus penas en un cuenco de metal, pero Eren es el último de ellos en quedarse dormido.

Mikasa duerme a su lado, labios partidos y mejillas enrojecidas. Eren traza con sus ojos el contorno de su rostro, cada hueco y escondite. No ha cambiado en lo absoluto, ni siquiera un poco, no como él ha cambiado, y tal vez eso sea algo bueno. La familiaridad de su perfume tampoco es nueva, pero es reconfortante, lo arrastra hacia un lugar que se siente como un hogar incluso si Mikasa es todo menos familia. Ella es mucho más que eso, y merece aún más de lo que él puede ofrecerle.

La cicatriz en su pómulo brilla bajo la luz de la lámpara, la cicatriz que él le hizo, y quizás sea lo mejor. Todo esto. Su respuesta, su incapacidad de presionarla, de arrastrarla fuera de la multitud para terminar la conversación que habían empezado. Quizás todo esto es parte del futuro que ya conoce, quizás es así como las cosas están destinadas a ser—que incluso si trata de cambiar el curso de las cosas todo lo llevará a un inevitable fracaso.

Mikasa luce pacífica e incluso hasta bonita, y quizás eso es culpa del alcohol o quizás sea su culpa, o quizás es ambas. Sus ojos se sienten pesados y cansados y listos para dormir, pero los mantiene despiertos solo un poco más y observa la mano de Mikasa descansando ligeramente sobre su hombro, su rostro está tan cerca del suyo que probablemente en otros tiempos, en otras vidas, eso le habría hecho quejarse; pero ya no le molesta.

No importa, de todas formas. Nada de esto importará mañana, ni siquiera ella.

Eren ya se habría marchado al acabar el amanecer.


End file.
